Guerrera
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene que buscar su lugar en el mundo, todos tenemos que luchar por nuestra humanidad e individualidad, si no lo hacemos nosotros, nadie lo hará. Helga


Guerrera

"Todo el mundo tiene que buscar su lugar en el mundo, todos tenemos que luchar por nuestra humanidad e individualidad, si no lo hacemos nosotros, nadie lo hará. Helga"

N/A. Primero que nada, quiero que quede bien en claro que este no es el clásico Helga X Arnold lleno de corazones, es algo que se me ocurrio al recorar ciertas situaciones en mi propia vida y bueno... tal vez a muchos no les agrade la historia (y menos el desenlaze) pero es algo que queria publicar... pero si les agrada, estaría feliz de que dejaran algún review :)

-Pero señorita… - aclamaba el pobre hombre sentado frente a ella detrás del imponente escritorio de caoba, estaba desesperado, se escuchaba en su tono y se veía en su apariencia.

-Su último plazo terminó, le sugiero que abandone el inmueble de manera inmediata y lo deje como parte del pago que nos debe – sentenció fríamente la rubia, mientras lo escrutaba con sus ojos azules que eran como dagas para el pobre corazón del hombre.

-Pero señorita… es el patrimonio de mis hijos… ¿Qué más puedo ofrecerles? Nos quedaremos en la ruina – el castaño no aguantó la presión de los ojos fríos de la chica y agachó la mirada mientras se sujetaba el cabello con desesperación.

-Desde hace mas de tres meses su estado fue declarado en bancarrota… ahora si me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que atender – se recargó en su enorme y cómoda silla de piel mientras con la mirada le señalaba la enorme puerta de su impecable oficina – Ya no puedo hacer más por usted.

El pobre hombre no pudo hacer más que levantarse y arrastrar los pies hacia la salida con la cabeza agachada ¿Cómo enfrentaría la bancarrota?

-Señorita Pataki… - se asomó tímidamente una pelirroja desde la puerta por la cual acababa de salir el abatido hombre.

-¿Qué quieres? – se escuchó a sí misma en un tono demasiado rudo, pero no dejaba de disfrutar la cara de espanto que ponía su inútil secretaria al escucharla.

-Ah, eh, la señorita Phoebe está aquí…

-¿Y qué demonios la tienes haciendo allá? ¡Hazla pasar y tráenos café! – ordenó sin miramientos a lo que la muchacha salió despavorida y a los pocos segundos entró por la misma puerta una pequeña mujer delgada de largo cabello negro.

-¿Tu nueva secretaria?

-Así es Phoebe, espero que esta sea más eficiente que la otra… - dijo recordando con cierta molestia su anterior secretaria, otra inútil pelirroja.

-¿Por qué todas tus secretarias son pelirrojas? – preguntó la mujer de negros ojos rasgados mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones que había en la oficina de la rubia.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado…

Sabía que su mejor amiga no se había tragado la mentira, pero no importaba, no la cuestionaría, nadie nunca la hacía.

-¿Quieres ir a comer? – la pelinegra se levantó del sillón en el que había descansado cómodamente hacia unos segundos, al parecer solo necesitaba un respiro para esos enormes tacones que lucia.

-Claro… - imitó a su compañera y tomó el teléfono que descansaba en su escritorio – Leena, cancela mis citas de hoy…

-_Pero señorita Pataki _– se escuchó la voz angustiada de la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea, cosa que extrañó a la pelinegra que se encontraba ahí – _El señor Smith lleva aquí toda la mañana esperando que pueda atenderlo…_

-¡Pues dile que venga otro día! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacerlo todo yo? – Exasperada colgó el teléfono y suspiro lentamente - ¿Nos vamos?

-Helga… creo que deberías atender a ese cliente…

-Vamos Phoebe, tú sabes que solo vienen a suplicar más tiempo y más dinero… ¿Cómo no piensan en eso antes de venir a solicitarlo?

-Sabes Helga, ya perdí el apetito… - la mujer de ojos rasgados tomo el saco que previamente se había quitado y lo colocó sobre sus elegantes hombros – deberías atender a ese señor.

Y sin más salió de la oficina, esperando que su amiga rubia cumpliera con sus deberes como se debía, y así lo hizo, pues después de diez minutos en su oficina el pobre señor Smith salió arrastrando los pies y con la mirada perdida, pensando en donde podría encontrar el apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

El día siguiente no prometía romper la rutina; se levantó a las seis de la mañana para prepararse e ir al trabajo, llegó como siempre puntual a las ocho de la mañana y su secretaria ya se encontraba ahí, ordenando el papeleo que ella tendría que firmar más tarde.

-Buenos días señorita Pataki.

La rubia no contestó y se encerró a su oficina a esperar a sus víctimas; ese era su trabajo. Era el verdugo de esas pobres almas condenadas. En un gran banco hacen maravillosos prestamos por una módica cuota de intereses, ella conocía el mecanismo; primero un empleado amable y agradable les facilitaba el préstamo gigantesco con una mínima tasa de interés, lo que los clientes parecían desconocer (o por lo menos los que llegaban hasta ella) era el hecho de que si la suma prestada era mucha, el interés seria mucho, a pesar de lo diminuto que se viera al principio. Mientras los pagos llegaran puntuales al banco no había problema, pero cuando no, se mandaba el primer aviso y eran mandados con un asesor no tan gentil como el que les facilito el préstamo pero si lo suficientemente cortes para que los clientes remisos entendieran la idea y se pusieran al corriente con sus pagos, después de eso venia el segundo aviso, que ya venía con un ligero tinte de amenaza, pero tan sutil que apenas si era detectado por algunos clientes que entendían la indirecta y trataban por todos los medios de estar al día con sus pagos gracias a los consejos de otro asesor menos agradable que el anterior… y finalmente, eran enviados con ella, cuando las opciones se habían acabado para esos pobres infelices y no había mas remedio que embargar, quitar, despojar, o en algunos casos, de arrebatar la libertad. Y ella era perfecta para dicho trabajo: no se amedrentaba con nadie, no sentía compasión por nadie, no se detenía ante nadie para recuperar lo que era del banco, un trabajo realmente sencillo, pero demasiado cruel como para que alguien desease ejercerlo.

Arrojó su saco negro al sillón que el día anterior había ocupado su pequeña amiga mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio de caoba. Soltó su cabello rubio de la pinza que lo traía sujeto y miró con cierta indiferencia el paisaje que le mostraba su enorme ventanal esa mañana. Cruzó sus largas piernas mientras suspiraba y hecho ambas manos atrás mientras sus ojos divagaban por el paisaje sin fijarse en nada en especial. Se sentía tranquila, de alguna manera retorcida estaba tranquila, hacia mucho que ejercía ese trabajo y era fenomenal; salario impresionante, la presión realmente era poca y la papelería era asunto de su secretaria. Solo porque era un trabajo donde se ganaba demasiados enemigos, aunque si lo pensaba a seriedad, los enemigos que podía generarse eran simples insectos sin importancia.

-¿Qué ha sido de mi? – se bajó de su escritorio tan delicadamente como su ajustada falda negra se lo permitió y se encaminó a abrir la parte superior de su ventana. El viento no tardó en mandar a volar los papeles que se encontraban cerca y al mismo tiempo hizo revolotear su largo cabello rubio al compas del viento. Cerró sus ojos azules mientras respiraba profundamente sintiendo de pronto un vacio en su interior, odiaba esos momentos, le hacían recordar la muchachita adolescente que alguna vez fue, aquella que tenía su apoyo y pilar en alguien que jamás la miraría.

-Señorita Pataki… - la pelirroja se calló al observar el desastre de papeles que había en el interior de la oficina de su jefa, no había escuchado grito alguno, por lo que no se imaginaba la causa de tal desastre.

-¿Qué quieres Leena? – no se giró a mirarla, pero la nombrada pudo darse cuenta de que el cabello rubio de su jefa se encontraba bailando con el leve viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, dándole así una explicación al desastre presente.

-La busca un señor… que dice que la conoce…

-Hazlo pasar… - se giró y se sentó sobre su cómoda silla reclinable mientras colocaba ambas manos bajo su delicado mentón, sabía que el viento había alborotado su largo cabello rubio, que el desastre en su oficina era tal que seguramente cualquiera que entrara pensaría que ahí hubo una terrible pelea, y tal vez así fue, pero definitivamente, la pelea no se llevo a cabo en el plano real.

-¿Señorita Pataki?

Escuchó la voz del hombre, una voz suave y sensual, llena de una extraña compasión… y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Soy yo… - abrió sus orbes azuladas y no pudo evitar que la hoja que volaba delante de ella pareciera caer más lento… ¡ahí estaba! ¡Ahí estaba él! ¡No cualquiera, era ÉL!

-Helga…

Su voz fue un susurro, un suspiro al viento que devolvió la velocidad normal a la hoja que se balanceaba entre ellos como si se tratase de la pluma de un ángel.

-Arnold… -sintió sus ojos aguarse y su corazón agitarse desesperado bajo su impecable camisa blanca.

El rubio sonrió cálidamente al ver a la chica frente a él, estaba tan cambiada… no la había visto de pie pero pudo adivinar que era alta gracias al tamaño de la silla en la que estaba cómodamente instalada, su cabello rubio levitaba ligeramente por el aire que entraba por su ventana y los papeles flotaban a su alrededor dándole un toque mágico a todo el cuadro, sus rasgos estaban más afilados al igual que sus dos perfectas cejas, enmarcando aquellos ojos azules tan enigmáticos como siempre, queriendo decirle tantas cosas, pero ocultando muchas más.

-¿A qué has venido?

Y con esa simple frase, todo el encanto que pudo tener el momento se rompió. El rubio bajo sus verdes ojos al recordar la razón que lo traía hasta ahí, hasta el último punto del infierno en el que estaba por entrar, lo sabía, todos lo sabían, pero no pensó que quien fuera a orquestar la caída de su ultimo trozo de dignidad fuera precisamente la rubia que tenía enfrente.

Sus ojos azules se secaron completamente al ver la mirada decaída del rubio, había una razón que lo había llevado hasta ella, solo una, no otra. Tanto tiempo se había preparado para el momento de tenerlo frente sin estar realmente segura si tanto entrenamiento valdría la pena, y ahí estaba él, dispuesto a hablar sobre su trágica situación y las razones por las que ella debía de ayudarlo.

-Veras, hace algunos años, solicite un préstamo al banco…

No quiso poner más atención de la necesaria… no quería guardar en su mente cada expresión salida de su boca divina que tanto tiempo añoro. Su pequeño negocio que era prometedor… su matrimonio… sus hijos… la enfermedad de su esposa… el tener que vender el negocio… las presiones del banco… y ahí era donde ella entraba.

-… - lo dejó terminar su relato, estaba consciente del sufrimiento que tenía aquel abatido hombre que era solo una sombra de aquel que pudo llegar a ser, que fue, pero que ya no lo era más. Aquel hombre que le brindó lo mejor que pudo a una mujer a la que amo con locura, a una mujer que mereció todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio, a aquella mujer pelirroja que no era ella.

-Helga… ¿Podrías concederme más plazo?

Ese era su trabajo… él no la miraba como su compañera de tantos años, como aquella niña a la que ayudó en aquel día de lluvia, ni siquiera como la pre-adolescente que fue su abusona personal durante la primaria y secundaria.

-Lo siento cabeza de balón, si llegaste hasta esta parte del banco seguramente fue porque ya te fueron concedidas muchas oportunidades…

-¡Pero Helga! – estaba desesperado y ella lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos verdes tan tristes, tan abatidos, tan parecidos a los que ella tenía aquella tarde de otoño en la que frente al espejo se juro olvidarlo y dejarlo en el pasado, enterrado, muerto…

-Son las reglas, y te recomiendo que dejes la pensión como abono al banco mientras buscas como ir pagando los intereses, que seguramente deben ser demasiados…

-¡No los has visto! – esta vez no trataba de hacerla entrar en razón como hacía de niño, no… esta vez quien no tenía la razón, era precisamente él.

-No necesito hacerlo… solo los muy desgraciados terminan aquí…

-Helga… siempre creí que había algo bueno en ti, pero veo que me equivoque…

-No lo creas cabeza de balón… - sonrió enigmáticamente mientras cerraba sus ojos azules y se levantaba de su silla – hubo algo bueno en mi… que me causo mucho dolor… pero no más cabeza de balón, mi sufrimiento termino… si me disculpas…

Se giró y sintió de nuevo el viento en su rostro y en su cabello. Lo escuchó marcharse lentamente mientras arrastraba los pies. Así era, así debía ser… cuando niña se había aferrado a él por ser el único en mostrarle la nobleza y el amor sincero, pero cuando crecieron y vio que él jamás la mirara como algo más tuvo que hacerse a la idea… él no la amaba, jamás la amo y jamás la amaría, nadie jamás la amaría porque era mala, era una persona cruel y sin sentimientos… nadie sabía de su verdadera esencia delicada y enamoradiza, así que decidió deshacerse de ella… nadie conocería jamás a la Helga poeta, porque la Helga malvada la había asesinado a sangre fría el día que había aceptado el rechazo del rubio, aquel al que acababa de abandonar a su suerte en un mundo donde las arpías como ella sobraban. Se había hecho fuerte, era una guerrera de sangre fría que no dudaba en hacer sangrar a sus enemigos, o en este caso, en cortar los cuellos de aquellos que ya habían abusado de su tiempo.

Cerró la ventana con tal fuerza que por un momento pareciera que los cristales se romperían, volvió a su escritorio y tomó el teléfono.

-Leena, ven acá… - Apenas hubo colgado el aparato cuando la pelirroja ya se encontraba en la puerta – limpia este desastre y en cuanto termines, me pasas al siguiente deudor…

La pobre chica asintió sin ser vista por la rubia, quien ya se había girado para volver a contemplar la ventana.

-_Lo siento cabeza de balón… _

-Señorita… ya esta… - se giró y vio que efectivamente, todo estaba en su lugar y la chica estaba un poco agitada, seguramente había hecho todo demasiado rápido.

-Bien, Leena, has pasar al siguiente…

Y sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos… y eso sin duda, fue lo más tenebroso que jamás había visto la pelirroja en toda su vida.

Fin.

Si llegaron a esta parte, y piensan que la historia no es tan mala, me dejarian un review? ^^


End file.
